


Shut up both of you, I‘m gay for our Libero

by StupidChild



Series: Asanoya coming out [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Azumane Asahi-centric, But so unimportant I won’t tag them as ships, Coming Out, Did I mention that I like coming out fics?, Don‘t worry Kiyoko will get her own story, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, I love the third years and their friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suga is a noisy little shit, The fact that this is a Tag makes me want to hit someone, When I say imply I mean that Suga asks suggestive questions, implied ennotana - Freeform, implied tsukkiyama, like what the heck my poor boy doesn’t deserve any pain, with a rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidChild/pseuds/StupidChild
Summary: Nobody was forcing him to come out, Asahi knew this. Not even Yuu as he had become weirdly understanding of his fear after coming out to Tanaka.But Asahi wanted to do this.There were certain times when he knew his fear was irrational and times where it wasn’t. Right now it wasn’t.But he still wanted to do this.Asahi knew that sometimes you have to be brave. He also knew that the line between bravery and stupidity could be paper thin.He didn‘t care about any of that.Azumane Asahi was going to come out to his best friends. He was going to take a risk. If it went wrong? Well then he’d have two friends less and possibly be kicked out of the club he learned to love so much.He‘d still have Yuu, probably.He could do this, probably.He was panicking, but he wasn’t going to duck out.Never.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Asanoya coming out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656073
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132





	Shut up both of you, I‘m gay for our Libero

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this is very important, but Asahi and Noya are on first name basis now...also Noya doesn’t use honorifics anymore, but none of the club members commented on it.

There was something about coming out to people that made Asahi feel like he was in mid-air about to spike a ball, three blockers in front of him, match point for the opposing team.

Maybe it was the way adrenaline kicked in, how all his anxiety suddenly vanishes and is replaced with the drive to fulfill his goal.  
Maybe it was knowing that he had no choice but to relay on his own abilities to actually make it. Regardless of how much support he had gotten up to that point, to score the point or to come out he would have to do the final step on his own.  
And maybe, just maybe it was knowing that a certain Libero would have his back should something go wrong.

Whatever it was, it meant he would pull through once he started. No matter how scared and nervous he was beforehand.

And oh did he get scared before coming out.

Asahi was sitting on the floor studying, Suga and Daichi with him. Shimizu was supposed to be here too, but she couldn’t make it that day. Maybe that was for the better, Asahi was closer to Daichi and Suga after all.

"I have to tell you guys something." Asahi was surprised how confident his voice sounded, he had been sure the words would come out quiet and stuttered.

"You sound serious, please don’t get unnecessarily sentimental again." Daichi said grinning while Suga snorted. Now, Asahi had already expected this. These two were his best friends and he knew better than to hope for them to take him serious in a situation like this.

"It’s not that big of a deal, I guess...but it’s important to me and I feel like you two should know." Again his voice was calm and steady. Asahi really didn’t expect to do this good.

Unfortunately his two best friends were both stupid and just kept on joking. Because Asahi made such a big deal out of everything and he probably just squashed an innocent spider, or saw a stray cat and didn’t give it anything to eat.  
Asahi wasn’t having it.

And for the first time in probably all of his life he told Daichi and Suga to shut up. "Shut up and listen to me!" He hadn’t even meant to raise his voice, or to slam his hands on the floor, he just did. The other two obviously didn’t expect him to either, because they were staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

Immediately, Asahi tried to apologize, but Daichi was faster than him. "Sorry Asahi we...well...just tell us what you wanted us to know.", he said while scratching his neck. Was he actually ashamed? He looked like it, Suga did too, but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered in that Moment was to take a deep breath and prepare for possible rejection.

Three words, that was all it took. "I‘m gay." He‘d said it, he hadn’t stuttered, hadn’t whispered and hadn’t looked away. His friends‘ expressions were surprised, but he couldn’t find any disgust on them. 

Suddenly, Suga jumped up from his place on the floor and gripped Asahi’s shoulders. "You said it wasn’t a big deal Asahi! It IS a big deal! THREE YEARS! I‘ve been trying to find you a girlfriend for almost three years, when I should have tried to find you a boyfriend. ASAHI DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I‘M SAYING?!" The setter was violently shaking him and Asahi could only laugh. That was definitely not the reaction he had expected, but he was okay with it.

Suga only released Asahi from his grip, when Daichi awkwardly coughed. The captain smiled and placed a hand on Asahi‘s shoulder. "That’s fine, we don’t mind. Thank you for telling us."

Asahi heard a chuckle next to him and almost got a heart attack, when he saw Suga‘s devilish expression. "Sooooo I remember you saying that you have a crush but refusing to tell us who it is Asahi...now I understand why you did that, but..." He popped the T and snaked an arm around the Ace‘s shoulder. "Come on, tell us. Who‘s the lucky guy?"  
Asahi wanted to die, but then he realized that for once in his life he had the perfect opportunity to tease Suga. He wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

So Asahi smiled, looked into Suga‘s eyes and said: "My boyfriend."  
Silence.  
"YOUR WHAT?!" Suga‘s shocked expression was priceless and Asahi had to hold back his laughter. "Wait. Who is it?" Even Daichi seemed intrigued, Asahi would enjoy this. "Guess." He said.

Daichi groaned while Suga began looking more and more determined. "Well...", he said. "Do we know him?" Asahi nodded. "Does he go to Karasuno?", Suga asked next. "Yep." There was a small pause until Suga spoke up again. "Is he a third year?" "No." "I DON‘T KNOW ANY SECOND OR FIRST YEARS OUTSIDE OF OUR CLUB ASAHI!" The irritation in Suga‘s voice and the desperate expression on his face, where enough to satisfy Asahi already. But why not continue? So he just said nothing and smiled.

"That’s a good point Suga, I don’t think Asahi knows many either." He had almost forgotten about Daichi, who was obviously curious but not half as noisy as Suga. Asahi knew that Daichi would wait for him to tell and Daichi knew that he would. "Daichi you’re a genius! So Asahi, is he in our club?" "Yes he is."

There were only very few options, but something told Asahi that Suga wouldn’t get the right one. "My first thought was Noya. You admire him so much, you guys also seem pretty close. I mean, didn’t you start calling him Yuu recently? He also stopped using honorifics when talking to you. But there’s no way. He’s like, the straightest guy on our team." Yeah, Suga wasn’t going to get it.

"Is it Ennoshita?" "Why Ennoshita?" "I dunno. Random guess."

After Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Hinata and even Yamaguchi (he was obviously in love with Tsukishima, what was Suga even thinking?) Daichi had enough. "Asahi just tell us, please. Suga is going mad and you’re enjoying this too much" Asahi only chuckled. "It’s Yuu." He then said.

Asahi could PinPoint the exact moment Suga started screaming on the inside. The setter then facepalmed so hard, if it had been a spike it probably would have been hard to receive.

"I SHOULD HAVE WENT WITH MY GUT INSTINCT GOD DAMMIT!" Suga was actually going mad and Ashai was actually enjoying it. Daichi was just disappointed in his friends.

After almost five minutes of Suga’s whining and Asahi getting playfully punched and shoved to the ground, Suga finally calmed down. "I didn’t expect that. So is Noya bi?", he asked. "Yeah.", Asahi replied while chuckling. "I guess Noya isn’t the straightest guy then. Tanaka is." Asahi had to look at his friend to make sure he wasn’t joking. Then he spoke.  
"Suga are you serious? I caught Tanaka staring at Ennoshita‘s ass three times today." Silence. "I really don’t have gaydar do I?" "It appears that you don’t."

It was only then that the two of them noticed that Daichi was staring at the floor as if it held the answers to all the questions humanity had ever asked. "Daichi is something wrong?"

"Last Monday, Noya‘s movements seemed strained. It’s not like he was doing bad, just not quite as good as usual and...well he was pretty stiff. The thought just suddenly popped into my head and I can‘t stop thinking about it..." Asahi knew where this was going and he didn’t like it. Realization visibly washed over Suga and he froze. All of them were silent until Suga, Sugawara absolutely no shame Koushi spoke up again.

"Sooo...Daichi are you implying that they...?" With a look of horror Daichi turned to the tallest of the third years and mouthed: "I am so sorry." He should be sorry, he really should. The next thing Asahi knew was that Suga was gripping his shoulders again and starring at him with wide eyes. "Did you? OH GOD YOU TOTALLY DID! Tell me about it!" "WHAT?! NO! Why should I tell you...?" "Oh Asahi, you will. Trust me you will."  
He did.

At the end, Suga had the happy expression of a child that had just gotten a second ice cream, Asahi was hiding his face in his hands while violently blushing and Daichi looked absolutely horrified as his imagination had done...things he didn’t want it to.

Just when Asahi thought things couldn’t get worse, Daichi looked him straight in the eye with that Killer glare of his. "I don’t really want to know when you two do what, but we need Noya to be the best he can during matches. So don’t you dare lay a hand on our precious Libero before tournaments. Understood?" Asahi felt like dying. "W-WE WOULD NEVER! Well, maybe he would...BUT I WOULDN‘T!" "I sure hope so."

The only thing keeping Asahi from actually dying of embarrassment was the little satisfaction he still had from making Suga struggle earlier. 

When he said goodbye in the evening and went back to his house, he was surprised to find a familiar pair of tiny shoes by the door. His mother (who he still had to come out to, crap) told him that she let Yuu in and that he was waiting in his room. A pleasant surprise, really.

Asahi walked into his room and there he was, with his hair down and in a hoodie he probably borrowed (read: stole) from Asahi. "Since you only came home now, I‘m guessing it went well?" Yuu really was always there.

So Asahi told him, told him everything and Yuu commented on everything too. He said things like: "You know, it‘s pretty hot when you snap like that." or "Hinata I understand, but Yamaguchi? Really?" and even "Yeah, Ryu kinda sucks at being subtle. That’s why he makes it so obvious with Kiyoko-san on purpose." 

They ended up sitting on Asahi‘s bed, or rather Asahi sat on his bed and Yuu sat on his lap. "Yuu?", he asked softly. "Yeah?"  
"I love you." His boyfriend buried his face in his chest. "I love you too, Asahi."

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS WAS SOMETHING  
> I kinda, knew exactly what I wanted but had no idea how to write it and this the best I can do.  
> I feel like Noya would absolutely freak out and Asahi would stay relatively calm while coming out, instead of the other way around. I dunno just my opinion.  
> I like Asexual Asahi but I kinda abandoned that headcanon for this fic. 
> 
> This was kind of rushed, I‘ll rewrite it if I ever get a life.
> 
> I want to write at least two more of these, one with Kiyoko and one that involves locker rooms and the discovery of bite marks. But I honestly have no idea if I can bring myself to write them in the near future.


End file.
